


Goodnight

by ryelined



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryelined/pseuds/ryelined
Summary: Will can't sleep, so Nico can't sleep either.





	

Nico wakes up to a pounding on his door. He lies in bed for a moment, groggy and half-awake, hoping the noise will stop and go away. But, it doesn’t. So, with a sigh, Nico says goodbye to any chance he had of getting a good night’s sleep and crawls out from under his blankets.

As he stumbles over piles of clothes, books, and other random things to get to the door, Nico tries to come up with an expletive-loaded, rage-filled rant for whoever had decided it would be a good idea to wake him up this late at night. 

With his eyes locked in a tired glare, Nico rips the door open, only to see Will Solace standing on his porch. Any drowsiness he had still had evaporates in an instant, along with his rage.

“Will?” he says dumbly, as if it isn’t obvious that that is in fact, Will. Will is only illuminated by the dim green light of the Greek fire torches, but Nico can still perfectly make out his tousled bedhead and dark circles under his eyes. 

“I can’t sleep,” Will says, his voice a little raspy. Nico doesn’t say anything, expecting him to elaborate on why that was an excuse for pounding on his door at two in the morning. Instead, Will just shuffles past him into the cabin, similar to one of many zombies Nico had seen in his lifetime. 

“I see…” Nico mumbles, shutting the door behind him. He’s still just as confused, but he follows Will into the cabin anyway. He thinks about it for a moment. Had something happened, and he needed… emotional support?

“Do you want to…” Nico pauses, his face contorting into something close to a grimace. “Talk… about… it?” He holds his breath as Will stops trying to wade through his mess. He turns around with a laugh bubbling out of his lips, seemingly shaking off whatever grumpiness he had had.

“Relax, Ghost Boy,” he grins, crossing his arms over his chest. “I know how much emotions scare you.” Nico quietly breathes a sigh of relief. “I’ve just turned into an insomniac tonight.”

“And you thought coming here would help?” Nico decides to leave out the part about waking him up and most likely turning _him_ into an insomniac.

 

“Well,” Will says, his smile turning coy. Nico can imagine that his cheeks probably have a pink tint right now, but it’s lost in the dimness of the room. “Unless you don’t want me to be here…” Nico meets his puppy eyes with a glare.

“Just shut up, and go to bed.” 

“There’s one problem with that.”

“Ugh.”

“We can’t both fit on your bed.” Nico’s glare intensifies. He keeps staring at Will for a moment, and then shuffles past Will over to his bed, kicking clothes and things out of the way. Once he makes his way across the room, he elegantly tears away his pile of blankets and pillows (the aesthetically cold temperature he keeps the cabin at comes with a few downsides) and dumps them onto the floor.

“Voila,” he mutters, holding his arms out towards the makeshift bed for a moment before proceeding to collapse on the pile and bury himself under it. “Good night.” Nico hears Will let out a laugh through his nose and come down next to him on the floor.

“How romantic…”

“You’re here by choice,” Nico says, opening one eye to look at Will’s lopsided grin. “Just remember that.” Nico shuts his eye and pulls the blanket up to his chin, turning on his side towards Will.

“I know. I made the right choice, though.” 

“It’s too late for this,” Nico says while rolling his eyes. He doesn’t notice the corners of his mouth turning up. Will’s grin becomes even bigger.

 

“I can see you smiling.” Nico opens his mouth to argue with him, but realizes that he is in fact smiling and quickly pulls the blanket up to hide his face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He hears Will let out a soft laugh, and then one of his hands is taken by Will’s. He lowers the blanket, making sure that he isn’t smiling, and somewhat hesitantly intertwines his fingers with Will’s. He feels his cheeks heating up a bit and is happy that the room is dark.

“Do you think you can fall asleep now?” he asks. Will gives his hand a little squeeze.

“I think so.” Nico squeezes his hand back.

“Good night, then.”

“Night. I love you.” Nico doesn’t try to stop himself from smiling this time.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! <3  
> pls comment if you liked it, it'll make my day :D


End file.
